Jason Fredricks
|mass = |fullname = Jason Thomas Fredricks |serial_number = JR-327-994 |birthdate = 15 February 2386 ( ) |birthplace = Winchester, Nevada, Earth |age = |status = Alive |family = *Thomas Fredricks (father) *Maria Fredricks (mother) *''Unnamed grandfather'' |rank = Lieutenant commander |occupation = * , (2409 - ) * , USS Leviathan (2408 - 2409) |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} Jason Thomas Fredricks was a male Human who lived during the 24th and 25th centuries. He served in Starfleet as of the and held the rank of lieutenant commander as of 2409. He was perhaps best known for becoming one of the youngest starship captains in the history of the Federation, gaining the title at the young age of 22. Despite some initial setbacks, he led his crew competently, becoming a very well-known and respected commander. His first command was the Leviathan, which he inherited in 2409 following the supposed death of his commanding officer. He received an immediate field promotion to lieutenant from Captain Vo'Lok. Though he initially struggled with the duties of command, he soon became a capable commander, receiving another promotion mere months later. Biography Early life Jason Thomas Fredricks (serial number JR-327-994) was a Human male born to Thomas and Maria Fredricks on stardate 62089.7 in Winchester, Nevada, Earth. Jason's grandfather died before they had a chance to become close, when Jason was still quite young. One thing Jason did recall about him was his constant "quirky smile." After explaining a brief history of modulation and the Borg, Jason claimed that all he did in his childhood was study weapons technical manuals. He and Lucas Wells also would pretend to be on Starfleet missions as children. As a teenager, Jason dreamed of becoming the youngest captain in all of Starfleet, planning to reach captain within two years of graduating Starfleet Academy. One year during , Jason cheated on a midterm test. He managed to avoid being found out by the , and even had a friend cover for him. The only pitfall of his plan, however, was his mother. He found that he couldn't "look her in the eye and tell her he passed the test," when he clearly hadn't on his own merit. He then told his mother what really happened, and received a week's detention for his actions. He did, however, learn "never try to cover up your mistakes." Starfleet Academy Jason was admitted to Starfleet Academy upon graduating from Chaparral High School on stardate 78835.6. He had an apartment in downtown San Francisco which he lived in until graduation from the Academy. He entered a romantic relationship with Lenerea Mendel sometime after joining the Academy, which lasted until around 2407. On at least one occasion, Jason had a nightmare about serving on a starship and fighting in the Federation-Klingon War. In this nightmare, he was severely burned by an exploding console at his . Having been named , Jason attended the Class of 2408 graduation in San Francisco on stardate 82513.9. He began his valedictory a bit nervous, but he gained some composure toward the end of it. He thanked both Admiral Quinn and his parents during the speech. Following the ceremony, Jason spoke to Lieutenant Ferra at the assignment office, and Ferra told him that Captain Masc Taggart wished to speak with him in his office. Upon talking to Taggart, Jason was offered the chance to beome the of the , and Jason accepted. Afterwards, he nearly got into a physical brawl with fellow cadet Daniel Harvey, who was known for having a bad attitude. He insulted Jason numerous times while other cadets tried to deescalate the situation, but Daniel persisted. He finally struck a nerve by insulting Jason's father for enlisting at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Jason would have hit him if not for the intervention of a higher-ranking officer. Service on the USS Leviathan On stardate 82533.4, Captain Taggart chose Jason to be his tactical officer on the USS Leviathan. He was impressed both by Jason's tactical skills and Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn's high praises of him. Jason later met several fellow crewmates on the shuttle ride to the Leviathan, which was docked in Earth Spacedock following a refit. Jason served as the Leviathan s tactical officer for roughly eight months, until stardate 83164.0 (2409). He met up with his friend Lucas Wells, who had just been reassigned from the , in the Leviathan s , and the two began reminiscing. Captain Taggart interrupted their conversation with a call to alert status; the Leviathan had just received a distress call. Jason and Lucas met the Leviathan s new , Henry Fuller, on the way to the . s first officer in an alternate timeline.}} When they arrived, they were told to take their stations. The distress call turned out to be a trap set up by the , which was lying in wait for a Federation ship to prey upon. Several of the senior staff were killed during the Klingons' initial attack, and Jason and Lucas were sent to engineering to fight off boarding parties. Along with help from Jhael Onika and Vance L'eher, they managed to retake engineering and the Klingons fled. :In an alternate timeline, the ''Leviathan was not attacked by the Chot, and instead it proceeded directly to the Vega colony to assist against a Borg attack. The Khitomer s EMH sent a distress call to any ships in range, and Captain Taggart sent Jason and a small , consisting of Lucas Wells, Hannah Freeman, ''Ernie Hauser, and Charlie Morgan, over. :Once aboard the ''Khitomer, Jason and the away team began to assist the Khitomer s crew as best they could. They first helped Lieutenant Thelis restore the main computer in , and then proceeded to assist Commander Davis in securing from the Borg. Afterward, Davis told Jason that they should return to the Leviathan, sending Tala Jones, an Andorian officer, back with them. On the Leviathan, Jason and the others found Captain Taggart and the rest of the senior officers dead at the hands of the Borg. Jason took command, being the highest-ranking survivor. Upon returning to the bridge, however, Jason and Lucas discovered a new plot by the Klingons – the capture of Taggart – but they were too late to prevent him from being taken. Commander Fuller was killed by one of the Klingons, and the burden of command fell to Jason as the highest ranking survivor. As commanding officer With only junior officers filling in for the deceased senior staff, the fate of the crew seemed uncertain. Captain Kadek of the Chot opened communications with the Leviathan, threatening to kill Taggart if they did not agree to his terms. Jason and Taggart said their farewells, and the channel was cut. With weapons offline, Jason was prepared to give the order to ram the Chot, but the arrived after receiving an encrypted the Leviathan had sent earlier. Captain Vo'Lok and his crew attempted to rescue Taggart, but the Klingons went to warp. Vo'Lok was prepared to pursue until the Renown s comm officer picked up another distress call, this time from the . Vo'Lok, knowing that the needs of the many took precedence, contacted the Leviathan and informed them of the new development. Jason, though reluctant, understood Vo'Lok's decision, and decided to accompany the Renown to assist the Khitomer. Shortly after the incident with the Klingons, the Borg attacked the Federation colony on Vega IX. Jason successfully led a counterattack against the Borg fleet in space, as well as on the surface of Vega IX. Upon returning to Earth after the battle, he visited Admiral Quinn on Earth Spacedock, who gave him a field promotion to lieutenant, and made him the official of the Leviathan. After a series of awry missions, Jason contemplated leaving Starfleet for good. Admiral Quinn gave him a temporary leave of command while he sorted things out. After about a week, Jason was back on his feet and ready to resume command, though not without qualms initially. Jason received a promotion to lieutenant commander on stardate 83468.7 after the successful defeat of the Devidians, who were wreaking havoc on Drozana Station in the 23rd century. On stardate 83832.9, the Leviathan was tasked by Section 31 operative Franklin Drake to recover weapon triggers that were believed by Romulan Republic intel to be on the remote planet of Nimbus III. Jason led an away team down to the planet and began covertly inquiring among the residents of Paradise City about the triggers. Jason finally managed to get information from a bar owner named Two of Eight, in exchange for rations and supplies. Command difficulties Admiral Quinn considered Jason to be "strong and confident," but he felt Jason, like his father, suffered from strong emotional responses to situations, which could cause him to make indecisive choices. Despite this, Quinn believed he could overcome these tendencies with proper training. Following the difficulties that arose on stardate 83245.3, Jason was barred from receiving further promotions until he proved he was fit to continue serving as the Leviathan s commanding officer. This remained in effect until at least two months later, on stardate 83440. According to Franklin Drake, Admiral Quinn was "pressured" by to decide whether or not Jason should remain in command of the Leviathan. Drake assured Jason that both Quinn and Starfleet Command would be fully convinced of his worth to them after reading of Jason's successful leadership in the mission to stop the Devidians. Dealings with Section 31 As with several Starfleet officers before him, Jason caught the attention of Section 31 agents. Franklin Drake was tasked with giving him an assignment that would prove his worth to Section 31. On stardate 83446.1, he sent the Leviathan to the Donatu system to discover what was causing odd environmental problems on ships in the area, as well as determine why True Way ships were being spotted there. If the assignment was successful, Drake intended to ask him to join Section 31, believing Jason might accept his invitation where others had not. In turn, Jason asked Drake to pardon Elisa Flores, who had been sent to the New Zealand Penal Settlement following her involvement with Jarek Davis' takeover of the Leviathan. Traits Appearance Jason had a lean, muscular build, standing at tall with a mass of . He had hazel eyes and dark brown hair which he usually kept cut short. His face was lean but full with a moderately spaced jawline. He wore a typical Starfleet uniform with a black body, grey collar, and red trim, while his pants and shoes were standard Starfleet-issue black. His over-shirt donned a standard set of pips and a . Personal life and skills Jason enjoyed spending recreation time on the , and had several programs stored in the ship's computer. He would sometimes play the part of a lawman named Marshal Quinn. In one such program, Quinn and his deputy (played by Lucas Wells) were in the process of arresting Black Bart, a criminal wanted for "at least twenty counts of robbery," but the program was interrupted by a subspace transmission from Starfleet Intelligence. He kept a collection of old earth weapons in his quarters, including a , a revolver, and several s and s. Awards and honors Jason gave the during the 2408 Starfleet Academy graduation ceremony, an honor typically reserved for the student(s) with the highest academic achievements. Jason received a on stardate 83164.0, unofficially, from Captain Masc Taggart due to unusual circumstances, and later, officially, from Captain Vo'Lok. Following the decisive battle at Vega IX and Jason's successful evacuation of the planet's colonists, Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn awarded him the . Relationships Family Jason's father, Thomas Fredricks, took him on a camping trip in 2394 along with Nicholas Wells and his son, Lucas, where they went hiking and canoeing, among other things. After joining Starfleet, Jason did not talk to his family often. On stardate 83209.6, Remus Wells asked him how his parents were. Jason replied that he hadn't spoken with them since the previous , almost two months earlier. By stardate 83245.3, the Jason's parents were living in an apartment complex in downtown . During Jason's struggle with command, he visited them there. Maria Fredricks was overjoyed to see her son, but Thomas was less than enthused. Jason tried to explain why he was leaving Starfleet, but his father would not have it, even mocking him, saying, "Give up, be a failure, become the laughing stock of the galaxy; but don't come crying home to mommy and daddy, expecting to get a pat on the back because you don't have the balls to stand on your own two feet as a man and deal with your own problems." This infuriated Jason, causing him to shout at his father and leave the room. Maria followed Jason to the door, disappointed that her son was following the path of her husband, becoming a "grumpy, ill-tempered man." Jason apologized, and she made him promise to put his friends and family before his duty, lest he end up like his father. Crewmates Lucas Wells Jason's best friend was unquestionably Lucas. This was evidenced by their frequent verbal spats with one another that resembled a sibling rivalry. Due to the close relationship between their fathers (who had attended Starfleet Academy together), Jason and Lucas spent much time together growing up. One such instance was a camping trip in 2394 with their fathers. Jason and Lucas would often act out "Starfleet missions" as children. Lucas referred to their assignments to the as being "just like old times." The duo would often tease each other, even in the company of their crewmates. They both graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2408, and Lucas joked that he would not clap for Jason's valedictory if he disliked it. After the graduation ceremony concluded, they went their separate ways. Jason was assigned to the while Lucas was sent to the . The two were reunited on eight months later when Lucas completed his tenure aboard the ShiKahr. Tala Jones Jason and Tala shared a rather affectionate bond. When Tala learned that her cousin, Robbie, had been killed by a Klingon raid on a border colony in the Azha system, Jason comforted her. He was prepared to allow her some time off duty, but she believed that going back on duty would be the best thing for her. Dylyp Azeli Jason and Dylyp Azeli met during their first year at the Academy, though they never became close friends. After graduating, they lost contact completely. They were reunited in 2409, however, when Dylyp was assigned to the USS Leviathan, as the ship's . Lenerea Mendel Jason was in a romantic relationship with Lenerea Mendel during their time at Starfleet Academy, but the relationship abruptly ended after he heard a rumor that Lenerea had been having sexual relations with another cadet at the Academy. Lenerea had tried to persuade him that she hadn't, but he refused to listen at that time due to "anger and immaturity." The two made up later, but the possibility of them again entering a relationship was slim. Jason's nickname for her was "Len." He also once mockingly called her "Rea," a nickname Elisa Flores had for her. Elisa Flores Jason and Elisa first became involved during their mission to the Donatu system. The relationship began with simple flirting, such as her kissing him in his , but soon went much further. Less than a week later, they had sex in Jason's quarters, but were interrupted by a call from Franklin Drake. Ernie Hauser Jason and Ernie didn't seem to be well-acquainted prior to their mutual assignment to the Leviathan. The two began to bond a bit during their first away mission together, when the two of them, as well as Tala, fought off a Borg invasion of the Vega colony. After defeating a , the three of them briefly shared a hug. Masc Taggart Jason had great respect for Taggart. Starfleet Jason was considered a friend by the Academy's , Anthony McAllister, whom Jason shared a brief conversation with while he was still struggling with his decision to either stay in or leave Starfleet. On many occasions, Jason went to Crusoe, the Leviathan s bartender, for advice. Jorel Quinn In 2404, Fleet Admiral Quinn made a routine visit to the Academy campus on Earth. He questioned the "eager" young cadet on what he would do to serve the Federation. Jason responded that he intended to rise to command his own starship within two years of graduation, and bring a swift end to the war. At the time, Quinn found Jason's sentiment amusing, but later realized that he had been wrong. Though the war continued, Quinn was confident that with men such as Jason on the frontlines, the war would one day come to an end. Quinn soon became intrigued by Jason's talents in taking charge of situations, and successful leadership of others. Jason was convinced he could become a captain within his first year after graduating, and while Quinn believed he had the skill, he saw that he lacked the necessary experience. He was able to convince him to take things slowly and work his way through the ranks, so one day he would get his chance for command. When Hannah Freeman wished reassignment to , Jason told her that his father (referring to Quinn, not his real father) had told him to "slow down and take things one step at a time," thus influencing him to settle with being a junior tactical officer, rather than opting for command. Jason considered Quinn a "second father", as he had little support from his real father. Quinn also considered Jason to be like a son to him. Daniel Harvey At Starfleet Academy's lounge, Jason nearly got into a physical brawl with Daniel Harvey, who was known as a bully at the Academy, on the day following their graduation. Harvey attempted to anger Jason by saying that he had been assigned to the "garbage scow of the fleet," and that he spoke "like a five-year-old in front of a raving audience." Jason was content to let it go, though, until Harvey brought up Jason's father. Jason would have landed the first blow if not for the intervention of a senior officer. Klingon Empire Kardok B'vat Jason first encountered Admiral B'vat in the Regulus system, where B'vat and his underlings had disrupted a peace conference between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. They exchanged pleasantries, and Jason adamantly expressed his desire not to see B'vat again. B'vat, however, indicated that they would meet again very soon. Their paths crossed again just a matter of weeks later when the Leviathan was sent to the Briar Patch to investigate a secret Klingon base. An from the Leviathan dispatched of experimental warheads B'vat had been procuring on the base. B'vat thanked Jason for "testing" his weapons for him, and despite Jason's resolve to put an end to B'vat's sinister intentions then and there, B'vat stated that his plan was only just beginning and fled. B'vat later took interest in the Federation research facilities in the Xarantine system. Although Jason was intent on bringing B'vat to justice, he still was struggling with the pressure of command and the thought of losing everyone under his leadership. B'vat attacked the Leviathan in his flagship, the . B'vat's promise that his plans had only just begun echoed in Jason's mind, tormenting him and preventing him from thinking clearly. Lucas attempted to get Jason to relinquish command to him, but his own fears overcame him as well. Dylyp then relieved Jason, seeing him as unfit to be in command. After taking over, Dylyp was hailed by B'vat, who was disappointed upon learning that he would be able to gloat of his victory to Jason. Appendices Background and trivia ).]] *Jason was created on 2 May 2012 by . He was CaptFredricks' first character on the video game . **The character was first featured in fan fiction form in , the debut chapter of , which was published on 11 June 2013. When "Khitomer Crisis" and were given complete rewrites, Jason's first appearance became . *Jason's name was taken from CaptFredricks' character named Jason O'Connell. His surname, according to Capt, simply sounded good when combined with Jason. **Other surnames Capt considered were "Roberts" and "Fredrickson." *Jason's appearance is based off of actor . Interestingly, Lucas Wells, Jason's best friend, shares both a middle name and birthday with Dekker (Alexander and 28 December, respectively). Dekker is also from Nevada, Jason and Lucas' home state. Dekker also played the role of in . None of these coincidences were intentional. *Jason is one of only four characters to appear in every chapter of Federation Legacy so far (the others being Lucas Wells, Tala Jones and Ernie Hauser). He is also the first character to be featured in the blog. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unofficial appearances * * }} Notes and references }} Navigation zh:杰森弗雷德里克斯 Category:Humans Category:Fredricks family